


Drunk

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You really didn't want to have sex with Trevor when he was completely smashed. Perhaps you could settle for something that both parties would enjoy?
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of mindless porn without plot for my boy, Trevor fucking Belmont. Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy

He reeked like a tavern. You could smell stale ale on Trevor’s breath and it made your nose crinkle from the stench. The taste of alcohol burned your mouth with every sloppy kiss he gave you, his tongue creeping into your mouth to devour you in the hungry kiss. The smell was overpowering and you had to pull away for a brief moment, gasping desperately for air.

"You smell like a brewery" you mentioned. 

"Me? I haven't had a single drink tonight" Trevor drawled.

You couldn't help the giggle that escaped your lips as you shook your head. His nose brushed against your neck, his wild strands of brunette hair tickling your skin. You carded your fingers through the horrible mess, brushing a few loose strands out of his face.

"You're a horrible liar" you chimed before you pinched his cheek. 

Trevor swatted your hand away as he pressed his face into your neck, peppering your skin with lazy kisses. His hands roamed your body, looking for skin to pinch and grab. You squirmed in his grasp, a few quiet gasps escaping your parted lips as he groped you through your clothes. If past experiences were any indication, you knew exactly where this was going. Trevor tended to get a little frisky with you after a few tankards of beer and things only went south from there. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy the attention, you’d just prefer it when you were both sober while doing the act. You gently push against his shoulders, trying to shove him off of you.

"Not tonight, Trevor."

"Why not?" he asked, his breath hot against your skin.

You were able to push him back far enough to look him in the eyes. His blue eyes were a little misty and dull as he stared back at you, waiting for your response. His cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red and his lips were slightly chapped. Yes, he most certainly had been drinking. You cupped Trevor's face, leaning forward slightly as you spoke in a clear and even tone.

"Trevor, you are absolutely shit faced right now."

His lips formed into a slight pout.

"But-"

You quickly cut him off. "We're not having sex.”

"Oh, come on" Trevor whined, pressing more of his body into you.

You almost collapsed from the sudden weight of him. You grunted with effort, trying to keep from buckling under the pressure. He nuzzled his face against your cheek and you could feel the stubble on his chin scratch your face.

“Trevor, no” you said sternly.

“Aww, come on. Please?”

You know you should not have looked but you chanced a glance at his face. He looked like a kicked puppy and it made your chest ache. He had gotten really good at giving you that sad look. It was hard to say no to him when he was giving you those big eyes and pouty lips. You sigh loudly through your nose. You still didn’t want to have full on sex with him, but there were still other methods you could use. You guess you could indulge him for a little bit. At least it would make him go to sleep quicker.

“Fine” you muttered under your breath.

You tried not to laugh at the lopsided grin that he flashed you. He could be really cute when he was drunk. You know, when he wasn’t annoying the piss out of you. You push him back until the back of his knees hit the bed. He toppled over and almost brought you with him. He groaned and you looked down at him with a bemused look. Good lord he was a mess. You kneeled down in front of him and wasted no time in taking off his belt and reaching into his pants. It may not have been where he imagined this was going, but he wasn’t willing to complain.

He leaned up on his elbows to watch as you pulled his cock free from his pants, his skin already hot and flushed with arousal. You place a lingering kiss at the tip and you could feel him shudder from just that small touch. You ran your tongue from the base all the way to the tip, drawing out a long moan from his parted lips. You repeated your actions just to hear that breathy moan that made your spine tingle.

"Fuck" Trevor breathed. “It feels so good when you do that.”

You hummed in response, his member twitching from the delightful vibrations. You swirl your tongue around the head, dragging it across the slit to wipe away the fluids that had gathered there. There was a faint bitter taste left lingering in your mouth but it didn't hinder you from your task. Your lips wrapped around the head as you gently sucked, slowly bobbing your head and eliciting a pleased gasp from above you.

You took more of him into your mouth, your hands playing with the parts your mouth couldn't reach. He was writhing under your touch, his hips bucking when you gave him a hard suck. His breathing was becoming ragged, his body burning as his stomach clenched. He threaded his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp to encourage you. You took as much as would fit without choking, your throat squeezing around the head of his cock with every deep breath. 

"Oh, fuck me" he groaned. 

It was the only warning you got before he released inside your mouth. He didn’t last as long as you had expected he would. You could probably thank the alcohol for that. You didn’t mind as your tongue gently swirled around his spent cock, diligently cleaning him up. You let go of him with a slick pop, wiping the saliva that had gathered around your mouth with the back of your hand. You pat one of Trevor’s thigh as you move, trying to encourage him to move further onto the bed. When he didn’t move you called out to him.

"Trevor?"

You got a soft snore as a response. A look of bewilderment settled on your face as you looked up at him. You couldn’t believe he was fast asleep so quickly. You snorted, a bout of laughter bubbling up your throat. Oh, how charming of him to fall asleep on you after you did all the hard work. He needed his rest. He would have to battle a powerful hangover come the morning.

“Good night, Prince Charming.”


End file.
